newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrono Trigger Unglued
Chrono Trigger Unglued is a series of Flash Movies by Cryokenetic and Clovis15. It is a parody of the popular video game Chrono Trigger. Story Chrono Trigger Unglued follows the story of the original game fairly closely, although it often changes details and/or exaggerates situations for comedic effect. However - early on - the movies directly lift much of their dialogue from the game, often with a humorous effect. The story begins when Crono, a teenage boy, visits a fair that is celebrating the kingdom's 1000th anniversary. Along the way he bumps into a girl called Marle, who is the kingdom's princess in disguise. They work their way to a part of the fair where Lucca, an old friend of Crono's, is testing out a new machine that can teleport people from one place to another. When Marle tries to go for a ride, a pendant that she is wearing reacts with the machine and causes her to go back in time. Crono and Lucca go back to find her, only to realize that she has been mistaken for the queen; this creates a paradox where Marle no longer exists as the rescue party for her ancestor was called off. They team up with a knight named Frog to rescue the real queen, and after a series of mishaps proceed to go back to the present. However - upon bringing Marle back home - Crono is accused of kidnapping the princess, and is immediately brought to court. Even though he is found not guilty, the evil Chancellor decides to execute him all the same. After a lengthy series of misadventures, Crono is able to escape from the dungeons with the help of Lucca and his cat. Marle decides to run away with them, but they can't outrun the castle guards that chase after them into the forest surrounding the castle. When they stumble across a portal similar to the one that brought them back in time at the beginning of the story, despite Crono's massive concerns that this can't end well, they jump in it and are flung 1300 years into the future. The pacing of Chrono Trigger Unglued is significantly slower than the game it is based on. The series currently ends at episode 24, but only covers the first few hours of the game (which is not actually all that story-heavy for an RPG, even for one of the SNES era). This is in contrast to many other Newgrounds Parodies, such as Metal Gear Awesome, which abridge the story of the games they're based on. Presentation Chrono Trigger Unglued is essentially a series of sprite movies, that uses character images and backgrounds from the original game. However, there are instances where sprites are customized or entirely different background images - either from another game, or traditionally drawn - are used. The music used in the series either comes directly from the games, or at times from other sources for comedic or dramatic effect. Voice acting has been used in various capacities throughout the series beginning with episode 11, where there was a rhyming chant by the guards about how they would mutilate Crono given in both audio and text. Reception As of May 2011, every entry in the Chrono Trigger Unglued series has a score of over 4/5. In total, the series has also won six Daily awards, ranging from Daily third to fifth. The Chrono Trigger Unglued series is arguably the most popular Chrono Trigger series on Newgrounds and has also been featured on Chrono Trigger fansites.http://www.chronocompendium.com/Stories/32 It is also famous for being one of the few interactive Newgrounds sprite series. Links Official Series Homepage Watch the first episode Category:Flash series Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Flash cartoons Category:Comedy Movies